


Bread Pudding

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Food, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Recipe story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair cooks and bakes and has designs on Jim at the same time.  How will Jim handle it?  Recipes follow the story. </p>
<p>Written in 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread Pudding

Bread Pudding  
By PattRose

Jim drove up to Prospect Place and sighed with contentment. He was very happy to be home. He knew that Blair was cooking dinner that night and Jim was starving already. Blair had talked about Pepper Steak and rice. That was one of Jim’s favorite meals and he couldn’t wait to eat. 

As he headed out of the truck, he took in a deep whiff and smelled bread pudding. Not Pepper Steak, but dessert instead. Then he looked around and saw a neighbor in the hallway on the first floor. Jim had to admit, he was wondering what was going on. 

He walked through the front door and Mr. Stedman from 207 was standing there taking in the great smell. Jim couldn’t believe how great the building smelled. He smiled and said, “Good evening, Mr. Stedman, how are you this fine night?”

“I’m fine Jim, but I have to get the recipe for the bread pudding that your boyfriend is making,” Mr. Stedman said very casually. 

Jim coughed and finally caught his breath. “Mr. Stedman, Blair isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Well, he should be. It’s about time for you to make an honest man out of him,” Mr. Stedman said and smiled. 

“He doesn’t know I’m alive,” Jim said somewhat sadly. 

“Then you must be blind. He certainly does know you’re alive and he likes that you are. Watch him and you’ll see that I’m right.”

“I’ll get that recipe from him for you, Mr. Stedman,” Jim said to the 80 year old man and started to walk away. 

“Don’t forget what I said, young man,” Mr. Stedman stated. 

“Oh, I won’t. Thank you,” Jim answered as he got onto the elevator. He couldn’t wait to tell Blair what Stedman had said. 

When the elevator opened on the third floor, there stood Lily Larson from 315. She had her hands on her hips and was wearing a frown. 

“Hello, Lily, how are you tonight?” Jim asked. 

“I’ll tell you how I am. I’m tired of my husband telling me I need to get recipes from Blair. He won’t stop talking about what a divine dessert he’s cooking up tonight,” Lily said disgustedly. 

“It’s Bread Pudding, Lily. And tell Pete that he’s welcome to the recipe. I’ll have Blair type them up for everyone in the building, if they want one,” Jim offered. 

“So are you boys getting along all right?” Lily asked, totally switching subjects. 

Jim smiled and said, “We’re great friends, Lily. Thank you for asking,” Jim answered. 

She frowned and replied, “Friends? Is that what they call it now? I would think more on the line of life mates or something like that.”

Jim blushed and said, “It’s not like that Lily. We’re just roommates.”

Lily smiled and said, “You won’t be for long.”

Jim got a worried look on his face and said, “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, he’s got designs on you, Jim Ellison and I can’t believe you didn’t notice that before. He always looks good for you and he cooks and cleans for you. What normal male roommates care about the other?” Lily asked.

“I’m telling you, Lily, he’s got lots of girlfriends,” Jim said, still blushing. He couldn’t believe his neighbors thought he was with Blair. What was even stranger was the fact that they didn’t seem to mind. 

“If you would be paying attention, he hasn’t brought a girlfriend home for about two months. No wonder you aren’t together yet. You’re not very observant for being a Detective,” Lily teased. 

Jim smiled and said, “I’ll talk to him. Maybe.”

“You better, before you lose him,” Lily threatened and Jim took notice. 

“Thank you, Lily. I’ll talk to him,” Jim said. 

“Have a good night, Jim. Tell him I want the recipe when he won’t be busy. Tonight you’re going to be busy talking.”

Jim walked down towards his doorway, wondering when he had stepped into the Twilight Zone and if he could just stay awhile. He sort of liked it here. 

Jim unlocked the door and walked in and said, “Hey Chief. How was your day?”

“Better then yours. I was stuck doing paperwork at the office, but I knew you would hate being stuck in court all day. So I made Pepper Steak and rice and I just finished dessert,” Blair said happily. 

“Do you have designs on me?” Jim asked outright. 

Blair blushed bright as an apple and said, “What are you talking about?”

“Lily next door said that you have designs on me and I’d better talk to you before you move on.”

Blair looked at Jim and noticed that he didn’t seem too upset and said, “This wouldn’t bother you?”

“No, it wouldn’t bother me in the least. What does bother me is that two neighbors thought you were my boyfriend and it took them to wake me up to this newsflash. Lily said I wasn’t a very good Detective,” Jim replied. 

“So you’re just going to hop the fence because Lily told you to?” Blair inquired. 

“Blair, I’ve been with guys before, just not since I’ve met you.”

“In that case, I would like to start dating,” Blair said. 

“How long have you had designs on me?” Jim wondered.

Blair sighed and answered, “Since the day you threw me up against the wall in my office.”

“Chief, that’s the first time I really talked to you. That was four years ago,” Jim stated. 

“And? Is there a question?” Blair asked. 

“I’m in shock. We’re really stupid. I’ve noticed you since that day too, but I told myself that I couldn’t have you so I went on in other directions. Blair, we could have been together for the last four years, if we wouldn’t have been so stupid.”

“I agree, we were stupid, but we’re not going to be stupid now. Are you hungry?” Blair inquired. 

“I’m starving, but I didn’t smell the Pepper Steak, I only smelled the Bread Pudding.”

“I made the Pudding last so that it would cover up the other. I wanted to surprise you. I like cooking for you,” Blair said. 

Jim leaned in and gave Blair their first kiss and when he was done he smiled. “It was just how I always imagined it would be. Except that I can smell Bread Pudding. In my dream, there wasn’t dessert. You were dessert.”

Blair laughed and said, “I wouldn’t mind another one of those, and then some help getting dinner on the table.”

Jim kissed him again and this time, they moved their bodies close together and had a little bit of rubbing at the same time. 

Blair finally moved away from him and said, “All right, I’m getting a fucking date out of this, so calm down.”

“You’re right, we need to eat and then go to a movie or something so that we can say we had a date. Then we can sleep in the big bed tonight,” Jim suggested. 

“Hot sockies, the big bed? I’ve had a mental vision of that for years,” Blair said dreamily. “Somehow I think it’s going to be better in person.”

“Before I forget, we need the recipe for the Bread Pudding typed up so I can give it to the other tenants in the building. Everyone could smell it, and probably wished it was them getting it. But I’ll only share the recipe, not you,” Jim said very sexily. 

“That works for me. Come on, let’s heat dinner up, eat and go see a movie. Then I want dessert and I don’t mean the Bread Pudding,” Blair kidded. 

Jim walked into the kitchen and helped Blair heat dinner up and then set the table. He knew that they were going to have a few things to work out, but it was all right. They had the rest of their lives to do it in. 

The end

Recipe to follow below:

Bread Pudding

1 ½ Quart Pan  
6 slices of bead  
2 TBS of butter  
2 TBS and ½ cup of sugar.   
1 TSP cinnamon  
4 eggs  
2 cups of milk or half and half.   
1 TSP of vanilla  
Raisins optional. 

Cut bread in slices. Add butter, sugar, cinnamon, eggs, milk and vanilla. Pour into baking pan . 

Bake at 350 for 55-65 minutes. 

This recipe sounds odd, but it’s great. Try it out. 

Pepper Steak

2 lbs Round Steak, cut into 1 ½ strips.   
½ cup of chopped onion  
Salt and pepper to taste  
3 large green peppers, cut into strips  
1 4oz can of mushrooms or fresh in strips  
2 tomatoes, chopped up  
½ cup of water  
4 tablespoons of corn starch  
2 tablespoons of soy sauce  
2 cans of chicken broth

Prepare minute rice or long grain rice ahead of time. 

Brown meat in Wesson oil, or whatever you have.   
Add onions with the salt and pepper  
Pour in broth cover and simmer for one hour. \  
Add Green pepper strips, cover and simmer for another half of an hour.   
Mix together water and corn starch and soy sauce. Pour into meat mixture stirring until thickened.   
Add mushrooms and tomatoes, cover and simmer for 15 minutes. 

Pour over rice and serve.


End file.
